


Better place to stay

by Failmusical



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Post-Apocalypse, Pre-Canon, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Failmusical/pseuds/Failmusical
Summary: Пойдём со мной, я будуТвоими солнцем и луной.
Relationships: Minerva/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Better place to stay

Когда все это началось, Минерве было двенадцать. Вайлет — одиннадцать.

Позже, года через полтора они обе поняли — взрослые больше не вернутся. Им никогда не было никакого дела до трудных детей в школе-интернате, как и всему миру, даже как им самим до себя. Это был факт, грустный, но правдивый, и все научились с этим жить: убивать и разделывать кроликов на обед, готовить их; тяжёлым ударом топора, ножа или тесака раскроить голову ходячему, который подошёл слишком близко; убивать тех, кого укусили без шансов на спасение. Научились жить во всем этом и упрямо улыбаться после того, как твоего друга, ты знаешь, уже доели ходячие.

Вечером Минерва и Луис традиционно оккупируют рояль и по всем коридорам разносится раскрашенный в клавишные переборы голос, льётся, будто вино, хотя никто из ныне здесь живущих не успел его попробовать. Минни поёт о разном — её голос гибкий и звонкий, она может нарисовать им все, что только захочет, а Луис, чертяка, все время спешит с аккомпанементом.

На музыку стекается весь Эриксон, и маленькая худая Вайлет теснится рядом с роялем между Софи и Теном, поближе к Минерве — ей хочется ловить этот голос пальцами и вдыхать его в лёгкие, чтобы оставить в сердце навсегда.

Мир был разрушен и сожжен, но у Вайлет, кажется, появился новый.

Минни просто невозможно красивая. Её волосы напоминали живой огонь, непримиримый, дикий, словно кипящая киноварь, свежий шрам на брови только-только начал заживать, и вся эта агрессивная, первородная красота никак не синхронизировалась с настолько тёплым взглядом.

Внешность была обманчива — Ви знала, что у Минни даже после убийства ходячего дрожат руки, и вместо сердца у неё открытая рана. Она вся будто святой лик с иконы — ранена, смотрит на неё свысока, но не высокомерно, нежно, даже по-матерински, на дне её глаз будто отложилась печаль за все человечество. Вайлет бы правда увидела в боге человека, если бы богом была Минерва.

— Минни, а когда папа с мамой нас заберут? — спрашивает Тен. Он ещё совсем маленький, его щеки по-детски пухлые, но шрам на голове лишь недавно зарубцевался и, Минерва точно знает, болезненно напоминает о себе. Тен старается быть сильным и не плакать.

— Они… — Минни выдыхает, беспомощно смотря на Софи. Та закрывает лицо руками и отворачивается, всхлипывая.

— Они в лучшем месте теперь. — уверенно и спокойно проговаривает Минерва.

— В каком? — он склоняет голову на бок, — Они сказали, что когда мы отсюда выпустимся, возьмут нас в Калифорнию. Они там?

— Нет, Тен. Они ушли туда, где… Их больше не увидеть. Они не придут за нами.

— Ох.

Тен опускает голову и быстро-быстро моргает.

— Мы тоже однажды туда попадём. — Минерва обнимает брата за плечи и вздыхает, глотая горький ком в горле, — Мы все.

— И Софи, и я, и ты? — глаза его загораются. — И все остальные? Обещаешь?

— Обещаю.

Вайлет стоит за дверью и глотает злые слезы. Она просто знает, что никто из них туда не попадёт.

Вайлет милосердна, словно ангел, и язвительна, как черт прямиком из ада — она не может прожить день без социопатии и без того, чтобы подколоть Луиса, а ещё она романтична до смешного, хоть и отрицает. Минни нравится наблюдать, как Вайлет краснеет, когда она поёт ей песни, как она стихает до шепота в моменты сильных эмоций, как ее тесак легко разрезает плоть ходячих. У Ви острые скулы, тонкие запястья, и даже под слоями одежды видно, насколько она худая, но она абсолютно точно сильнее их всех вместе взятых.

Минни смеётся, беря Вайлет за руки и кружа с ней по залу, пока Луис наигрывает что-то лёгкое и ритмичное — он все знал с самого начала и не удивился, когда Ви внезапно остановилась и поцеловала Минерву. Её губы сухие и тонкие, но лучше неё на целой планете никого нет.

В комнате за запертой дверью Минерва узнает ещё одну вещь — Вайлет чертовски красивая даже без одежды, она вся как изо льда и синеватых нитей вен, её грудь белая, будто её кожу никогда не касалось солнце, но горячая, словно внутри перетекает потоками плавленное серебро. Они целуются так самозабвенно, что забывают про время, про ходячих, про тлеющий мир — пока Вайлет здесь и может плавиться под её руками, ничего из того что снаружи не является важным. Ви выцеловывает цветочные узоры по плечам Минервы, проходит по веснушкам, по шраму на брови, и в этом намного больше человечности, чем Минни видела с того дня, как мир пошёл по пизде.

— А у тебя грудь больше. — возмущённо заявляет Вайлет, когда они лежат вдвоём под одним одеялом.

— А размер не важен. Вон, спроси у Марлона. — выпаливает Минни и они обе заходятся смехом. После апокалипсиса не существует рамок приличия, так что, мальчики, извините.

Пролежав так весь вечер, Минерва остаётся в комнате у Вайлет и они спят так до утра, время от времени просыпаясь, чтобы оставить на чужой щеке, шее или ключице смазанный поцелуй.

Утром Аасим смущённо интересуется, было ли между ними что-то, и Минерва бойко притягивает не понимающую Вайлет к себе за руку и улыбается.

— Да, а тебе бы стоило перестать ломаться, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. — и подмигивает, кидая взгляд на Руби, которая бьёт Омара по плечу за испорченное рагу. Если эта парочка состоится, это будет просто атомно, но Аасим — комок нервов, замкнутости и сомнений, будет тянуть, пока Руби на свидание не позовёт Вилли.

Вайлет возмущённо вырывается, чтобы потом перехватить руку Минни поудобнее и в таком положении пойти на завтрак — ей все равно, что подумают другие, когда Минерва, красивая, сильная, прекрасная Минерва идёт рядом с ней.

— У тебя очень яркие глаза, Ви. — заявляет вдруг Минни, ложась на спину. Над её головой — звезды, а рядом — самая чудесная девушка на планете.

Вайлет фыркает, скрещивая руки на груди.

— О да, или ты хотела сказать серые?

Минерва смеётся, притягивая её ближе к себе.

— Честное слово. Они как звезды. — говорит она, запуская пальцы в чужую чёлку, — Они так горят, когда я тебя целую.

— Тогда поцелуй меня ещё.

До Вайлет Минерва не знала, что серые глаза могут быть такими яркими.

Вайлет такая, что хочется знать её вдоль и поперёк, хочется выучить её наизусть и спеть ей все песни, которые Минни только знает, и она уверена, что у неё получится.

— Wise man say, — внезапно начинает она — около рояля сегодня собрались все, Луис гонялся с этой песней целую неделю для того, чтобы Минерва могла её спеть, и Вайлет загорается с первых же строчек так, что даже уши у неё краснеют, потому что, боже, серьёзно, Элвис Пресли? — Only fools rush in.

Единственные, кто не поддерживают всеобщий свист и вакханалию это Аасим и Митч — первый потому что пялится на Руби, тихонько напевающую себе под нос, а второй — потому что терпеть не может всякую романтику, но ему это простительно, ибо он придурок.

— But I can't help, — Минерва подлетает к Вайлет и берет её за руку, утягивая к себе, — Falling in love with you! 

— Ты придурошная, — шипит Ви, силясь сдержать улыбку и что-то тёплое, что шевелится в груди, но у неё ни то ни другое не выходит, так что она просто кладёт голову Минни на плечо — та очаровательно её выше.

Всё это чертовски кружит голову, и Вайлет надеется, что, как и в песне, им просто суждено быть вдвоём, как море и река, в неё впадающая.


End file.
